


Los Cabreras vuelven a amar

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi, ducktales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: Gloria Cabrera is a single woman, although some people try to approach her, she was never the same after the man she considered "the love of her life" abandoned her with a child to raise alone for 21 years.For being a cop, the most dangerous thing that could happen in her life is falling in love with a thief and that's what happened, now she has to decide between the love for her job and her forbidden love for the green-eyed blonde woman.Meanwhile, the triplets and Lena help Webby get closer to Gosalyn, her secret crush and the only girl on the school hockey team and for being the best player, wears the number 1 shirt.On the other hand, Fenton is disputed by Gyro and Donald, but who he really likes is his boss's nephew, who started to live with him since he started working at Money Bin, but Gyro would not give up the battle so easily.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ducktales_woohoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktales_woohoo/gifts).



-Mama, time for work! Fenton said to his mother with his head above hers.

She woke up, and when she tried to get up, they beat both her foreheads.

-Oh, sorry Pollito! She said as she rubbed his forehead and hers.

-Okay, it was my fault, but I was a bit surprised, you always wake up before me!

-"Always" is a word is very strong. Sometimes this can happen, but how are things at work?

-I'm going well, you can relax a little from work because only with my new salary can I alone sustain our house!

-Mi querido, you know how much I like my work. I don't care about money when i don't have to! She said holding his face.

-OK if you want it this way!

Hop Time:

Late in the evening, at McDuck Manor, everyone watched the television until Louie realized his uncle's lack:

-Hey, where's Uncle Donald?

-He said he's working late now, I told him he should report that abusive boss! Huey whispered as low as he could because Donald did not want Scrooge to know.

-What? He asked standing up angrily. -Why didn't anyone tell me before?

-He did not want you to know ... Dewey said before being cut off by him.

-How did he not want me to know? No one messes with my family!

-...Because he knew you would have that reaction!

He started to laugh and the triplets, Webby and Lena were confused.

-You think I'm such an idiot, so I don't know what happens to the people who live in this house?

-Yes? Lena asked, still confused.

-I asked Gyro to build a miniature drone to follow him, to have enough evidence to convict him in court!  
The door opened and Donald came in with huge rings under his eyes, he did not speak to anyone, just lay down on the couch with them and fell asleep.

Scrooge shook him by the shoulders and he woke up, still very sleepy. He asked:

-What happened, Donald?

-I fired myself! He said before falling asleep again.

Scrooge smiled as he leaned his tired head against his shoulder and picked up the drone.

The next day Donald picked up the paper and Scrooge asked:

-What are you doing, boy?

-Looking for a job!

Scrooge smiled and said:

-Because you don't work at Money Bin, we need someone to carry the coins after the last employee threw the coins into the elevator shaft, always wearing the headphones!

-Uncle Scrooge ...

-No, leave your pride aside and let me help you! He said raising and tearing the newspaper.

-... I would say I accept the job! He said with a smile.-Thank you for caring so much about me, even if I accused you of something that you technically was not to blame!

-Okay, I know that whenever I'm in the worst, you'll all be here to support me!

-Yes! Donald said hugging him.

-Then consider yourself hired!

-I will not need to send a resume?

-I am the owner of that Money Bin, I don't need anyone's authorization to do anything!

-OK! He said with a shrug.

-Now it's time for you to get on the train so you will not be late for work!

-Oh yes! He said running toward the door.

-But sir, there's no train to go to the Money Bin! Beakley said.

-Oh, Donald, there are no trains to go there, Donald, wait! He whispered instead of screaming.

Time skip:

Upon arriving at Money Bin, he saw Donald was in his uniform and said:

-Introducing yourself for the first day of work, Mr. McDuck!

-How did you come? He asked with a smile.

-With my car, right? You think I did not know there are no trains around here?

-Rap enough expert, so you know what you have to do right?

-Certainly!

-There's a cargo right there waiting for you!

-It's for now! He said running with the cart to do his job.

Scrooge went to his office as he headed to put the coins in place. Meanwhile, Fenton carried a mountain of papers to Gyro, he did not like it very much these days, because when Gyro had less creativity, he used many papers, it took longer for him to throw away all the crumpled paper balls.

By carelessness, they bumped into each other as coins and papers flew all over the place.

-Look wherever you walks, your idiot ... Donald said in fury until he realized he was talking to Fenton.

-I'm sorry for that, I really should look where I walk!

-No, I apologize for losing your head for a moment and talking to you like that!

-Then let's apologize at the same time, what do you think?

-It's fine by me!

-I'm sorry! They said at the same time before they started laughing.

-What happened to my papers, intern? Gyro said coming down from the elevator with Lil 'Bulb on his shoulder.

-I'm sorry Doctor Gearlose, an accident happened and...

-I don't have time to your apologizes, get this mess up as fast as I can and take my papers! He said as he returned to his laboratory.

-Yes sir!

Time skip:

After arranging the coins and papers, Donald asked, pointing to Gyro's direction:

-Do you have to deal with this jerk every day?

-Yes, I've even gotten used to his actions, I think the only ones who tolerate his annoyances are me and Rebecca there!

-Every time I see him, he's more handsome! The secretary said with her hands on her cheeks and elbows on the table.

-What talent, I would have sent him to the hospital some time ago!

They laughed again until Fenton said:

-Alright, alright, you have to put those coins in place and i'll take this papers to Gyro before the boss of the boss complains!

-Ok then I'll see you later maybe?

-Trust on it, bye!

He was gone, and Fenton asked the secretary, who was a hen of the same height, brown ponytail, and bottle-bottomed modern glasses:

-Rebecca, who is he?

-Donald, the nephew of the boss who came to work here. Why do you ask? Do you liked him, eh? He interst you? She said elbowing him.

-Oh, stop! He said looking away with a slight blush on his face and moving on for the rest of the day of job.


	2. II

Later that night, Gloria left work to return home, it began to rain, which surprised everyone in Duckburg, because in the morning it was probably the sunniest day of the year.

She started to run to avoid getting wet, there was no use running to avoid the rain, soon she was soaked so she thought it best to go home by taxi.

She called the cab to come, but there was another voice in line with hers. As she looked back she met a beautiful woman with blond hair and green eyes, not even the heavy rain could dazzle her beauty, her face with delicate features soon made her heart fire more than when she was running to escape of rain.

-Hey! She said with a dull smile.

-Hello! The older, but young-looking woman told her.

The cab stopped and the driver said,

-There's only room for one more person in here!

-You look like you were lucky! Fenton's mother said, pulling away, but the blond girl caught her by the arm.

-No, it's you who should come in, you can get a cold. You can take my umbrella!

-It's no longer an umbrella, we're already drenched in rain, and thank you for the cute gestures, but you can come in I insist!

"No, I insist, the youngest first!"

"So let's do this, let's go home on foot, we're not made of sugar to melt in the rain, huh?"

-Yeah, you're right. Goldie O'Gilt! She introduced herself.

-Gloria Cabrera!

-I'll take you to your house, can you? She suggested.

-If you insist, your company seems to be nice! She said and they both started to walk side by side and talked a lot.

As they begin to get closer to her house the rain has begun to fall. Until they finally reached the fence:

-Thank you for coming with me!

-It was nothing!

-Would you like to come in and dry yourself? I can lend you one of my clothes!

-Would not it be very annoying? Your husband may be there and ...

-Oh no, you spoke to the wrong woman, I'm not married. To tell you the truth, I never married!

-I can not imagine why somebody did not want to marry you, you're so beautiful and funny!

-Do you really think? She said embarrassed and put her arm behind her neck.

-I don't think ... I'm sure! Goldie said holding her chin.

She blushed and asked:

-So, you want to come in?

-Look, I will not disguise no, I want!

They both laughed as they entered the house.

Meanwhile, at the end of the day, Donald dumped the last charge of coins.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and said with a smile:

-A good day's work, Donald!

He got out of the elevator and saw Fenton running from side to side. He grabbed his sleeve and asked:

-Fenton, what are you doing?

-Donald, I really wanted to talk to you, but I'm very busy and I have not even taken the coffee from Doctor Gearlose ...

-You can let me get the coffe!

-But you have your work to do!

-I don't have, I finished the last coin loading!

-Ok then take that mug and good luck!

-Thank you! He said running to the coffee machine.

He went down to the Gyro lab and said putting the mug with coffee on his desk:

-Here's your coffee!

-Was not Fenton supposed to bring me this coffee? But how incompetent, I'm going to fire him right now ... He said getting up.

-Are you really going to do that?

-Yes and most importantly: Is it your business?

-It's my business, yes, you're lucky I'm holding myself, to I will not punch you in the face!

-Who do you think you are?

-I'm just your boss's nephew, or have you forgotten? How do you think he would react when he discovered that you treated someone in his family that way? And you better start opening your eyes to the amazing person Fenton is, before it's too late!

He was gone, while Gyro sat down again and sipped his coffee. Upon reaching the upper floor, Fenton asked:

-I know, I'm fired, right?

-Of course not, I put that scientist exhibited in his place!

-Thank you very much for that help! He said with the most sincere smile in the world.

-You're welcome!


	3. III

They looked at each other quietly until Donald said:

-Am ... Don't you have other work to do? Not that I want you to go!

-What? ... Oh yes, I'll go then! He said walking in one direction but hit a column.-Oh, who put that column here?

Donald laughed.

-I didn't want to do this, I'm going!

-Love is in the air here at Money Bin! Rebecca said and then giggled.

-Give me a break, Rebecca! Donald said hiding the blush on his face.

Meanwhile, Goldie and Fenton's mother talked while they drank tea and watched an TV novel, but incredible as it may seem, Gloria was only interested in the conversation with her. Until she says:

-I think I've abused your hospitality too much, it's time to go and thank you for the clothes you borrowed!

-Gracias too for having prevented me from getting in that cab, otherwise I would not have met you! Gloria said putting her hand under her hand.

Goldie smiled, and realizing what she did, she opened her eyes wide and quickly withdrew her hand.

-... I'll walk you to the door!

-Okay!

Arriving at the gate of the house:

-Thanks again for helping me with the clothes, but I'm going to need your phone to return them!

-On here! She said, handing the little paper with the number.

-So ... I'll see you later, Gloria. I can call you that, right?

-Of course, only if I can just call you Goldie or O'Gilt!

-Yes! Goldie said gently kissing her cheek.

Fenton's mother blushed and gave a small embarrassed smile. Goldie was gone and she put her hand on her chest asking herself "Am I ever coming back to love?".

Goldie felt that way for her too, but she was still worried that the feeling would rise above her love of gold.

Meanwhile, Scrooge hugged Donald and asked:

-How was your first day at work?

-I'm very tired, but in any case, much better than my old job, thank you, Uncle Scrooge!

-You are welcome lad and you came in good time because tomorrow we are going to give the company's 120 year party!

-Is the party going to have a specific theme or is it going to be normal? Donald asked.

-I'm thinking of a 60's party, what do you think?

-I think it's perfect, it can be fun for the children to see what life was like in the past, nowadays they only live on cell phones!

-You're right, I have to remind myself to limit Lena's cellphone usage, and...

-I know, you want me to help you sort everything out because you do not want to spend money fixing up professionals for this ... Okay!

-Since you're offering, all right!

By the time everyone was gone, he and Rebecca stayed to pack everything for the next day.

-We have a whole night ahead of us!

-I know! She said.-It's going to be so fun, let's paste the musical notes, put the disco floor, the mirrored globe, it's going to be really cool!

Before leaving, Fenton went to them and asked:

-Hey, you two are not leaving?

-We'll get to pack things for tomorrow's party, you can go! Donald explained to him.

-You forgot I owe you a favor for the coffee? I stay here and I help you! He said kneeling down.

-But you're not tired of the office hour?

-Before you got here, I'd take Doctor Gearlose by giving me orders without stopping, compared to him, that's nothing!

Donald and he smiled at each other.

-Don't speak ill of him! Rebecca said crossing her arms.

-I'm sorry, Rebecca, nothing against you, but your crush is an idiot despite being smart! Donald said.

She giggled and said:

-Okay, I have to agree!

Meanwhile, Goldie returned to Dawson. She left her house with a huge golden robe with a cape, looking both ways to see if there was no one on the street. In fact, at that time of the night, all he had on the street were some cars, passing through.

She walked to a mysterious gate across the street, she knocked and an unfamiliar person showed her eyes through a small space at the gate. He asked her, almost whispering:

-Do you have the password?

She showed her gold ring with a ruby and said:

-Long life to gold!

The door opened wide and she stepped inside.


	4. IV

Meanwhile, Webby watched the pictures of a girl from his school, she had yellow feathers, green eyes and red hair. Webby sighed passionately with the photo where she was being lifted by the team celebrating the victory of the Duckburg hockey team. Lena put her head to her side and asked:

-You see what, Pinky?

She was frightened and almost dropped her cell phone, but when she picked it up, she closed the screen and said with a big blush on her face:

-Nothing!

-Webby, do you think I'm an idiot? You've been liking her for two months. Talk to her soon, suggest a date or anything. You can not hide your feelings for so long!

-Do you think it's that easy?

-Yeah!

-But it's not me I'm too shy. And if I do something stupid, she thinks I'm an idiot and never want to talk to me again ...?

-Hey, relax Englabeth. If you want, I and the triplets help you approach her if you have such a problem! She said putting her arm around Webby's neck.

-Would you help me get closer to Gosalyn? She said with a smile.

-Who serves best friends other than supporting each other and until she is cute and seems to be cool. You two have my blessing!

-You are awesome! She said hugging Lena again.

Meanwhile, Donald hung the last vinyl record on the ceiling and said,

-Fenton, can you get the dance floor?

-Dance floor?

-Yes, those chess carpets!

-Oh ok! He said running and putting the dance floor on the floor beneath the globe of mirrors.

-Because staying here with you getting ready for tomorrow's party is fun, but it's kind of boring! Rebecca said as she taped one of the musical notes on the wall.

-I think I can cheer up things a little bit, with music! Donald said putting a coin in the vinyl record player and started playing rock from the 60s.

Meanwhile, Fenton's mother was sitting uneasily on the couch, she did not even care about the novelty TV going on, she just focused on the phone waiting for her call. She picked up the phone and put it in her ear.

-No, Gloria, you're too nervous and too quick to care too much about a call. Relax and watch your new TV! She said putting the phone in place.

The phone rang and she was startled, quickly picked it up.

-Hello? She said, her heart almost jumping.

-Hey Gloria! She said.

After the night she had, she remembered Gloria, but she did not feel anything romantically about her, but she didn't think it meant they couldn't be friends.

-It's me, how's it going, Goldie? She asked, trying to make a normal voice less enthusiastic as possible.

-Yes, I just called to find out if you have nothing to do tomorrow!

-N-n-no, I have nothing to do tomorrow, it's my day off! She tried, but ended up stuttering.

-Cool, so tomorrow I can make you a visit?

-Of c-course!

-Well, why am I stuttering? She asked mentally.

Meanwhile:

They danced while they packed everything. In the end, when they observed everything ready for the next day's party, Fenton commented:

-Even though we're not party planners so badly!

"Not from afar, if they told me I was in a Money Bin, I would not believe it. Now let's get some sleep! Donald said lying on the floor with sheets and pillows on top.

-We're going to be friends party planners forever, right? Rebecca asked almost asleep, getting so tired.

-Forever! Donald and Fenton said before the three of them fell asleep together.

The next day, as they moved through the night, Fenton and Donald woke up face-to-face with each other.

-Good Morning! Fenton said.

-Hey! He replied with a smile.

-... We better turn around before Rebecca wakes up!

-I agree!

After removing all the mattresses and pillows from the floor, Donald said:

-Well, I have to go home because I have to get my nephews to party later!

-Can we meet later? Fenton asked.

-Monkeys like bananas? Donald replied.

They both smiled widely, it seemed they even acted as antidepressants to each other.

-Kiss yourselves for God's sake while we're still young! Rebecca said.

-Rebecca! They both said at the same time.

-What was? She said with a smug smile.

-Then I'll go. You guys want a ride home?

-I don't think so, but surely Fenton want! Rebecca said pushing him toward Donald.

-Let's go just to shut her up? Donald asked.

-Okay!

Reaching the front of the house, he said before Fenton got out of the car:

-Hey, don't worry about what Rebecca says, okay?

-Of course!

Fenton said, but he lied because he felt that for the first time was emerging in his life, a passion that was not science or robotics.

-Hey, let's take a picture? Donald said taking his cell phone.

-Of course!

They took the picture.

-Let me see! Fenton said getting closer to him to see the photo.-How cool, it does not look like I am in the picture because I'm not very photogenic!

He lifted his head and eyes met again.

-Then I can save her in the gallery?

-Yes, then give me her for a message!

Donald came closer to kiss him, but he turned his face and left the car.

-Well ... Do you want to come in?

-No thanks, I want to see how much my family can stand without me!

They laughed again.

-Ok, see you later!

-Up until! Donald said starting and returning to McDuck Manor.

He entered the house and walked slowly on the tip of his feet toward the bedroom.

-Who were you with, Mr. Fenton? His mother asked as she sat on the couch.

-Ah M'ma, are you still awake?

-Can you answer my question, Pollito?

-I ... I wasn't with anyone! He lied.

-I know you, Fenton, there was someone out there with you!

-Okay, it was just Donald, he just kindly gave me a ride to here, nothing too much!

-Are you sure it was just that? She said giving to her son a narrow-eyed look.

-Yes, we're just good friends!

-Okay Pollito, you can do what you were doing again!

Gloria was very jealous, because her son never entered into a romantic relationship in his life, more so because she didn't want him to delude himself like when it happened to her before he was born.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since I have a lot of free time, here's the fifth chapter

As he walked through the school, Webby felt Lena take her hand.

-Where are you taking me? She asked.

-You'll see!

Lena led her to the physical education area of the school and said:

-I brought you to watch the hockey practice!

-What? She said in disbelief.

-Did not you want help getting closer to her? Here it is! She said as they sat down in the bleachers.

After training, Gosalyn, better known as Webby's cliff, sat in the stands next to them for a 10-minute break.

-What's up? Do you like hockey too?

-I don't like it very much, I just came to follow Webby, by the way, she's a super cool girl! Lena said holding her by the shoulders.

-She looks really cool, Gosalyn! She said holding out a hand to Webby.  
Webby opened his mouth, but there was no sound. Lena guided her hand to Gosalyn's and said:

-Then I'm going!

She was gone and there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Until Gosalyn pulls a conversation with a phrase:

-What's up? It's all right?

-Yes, yes, and you?

-I'm fine too, you're sixth grade right?

-Yes, but next year I'm going to the seventh, that's so exciting!

-Don't say that, the seventh grade is a lot harder ...

Lena watched as they started a conversation and smiled, seeing that Webby was slowly putting all that shyness aside, but she still needed her help if she wanted to talk to Gosalyn. Then she left and left them talking for a long time until the next workout.

-Hey. I really like to talk to you, Webby! She said with a sincere smile.

-Yeah, me too! She said blushing and rubbing her right arm.

-Now, I'm going to have to go to the boring ball of the company where my dad is a partner!

-The McDuck enterprises?

-Yes, my dad kind of made me go!

-Are you kidding? I'm going to this party too!

-Really?

-Yes, I'm part of his family, even without blood ties. It's kind of heart loops!

-I understand, my father and I also have this, he adopted me!

-Gosy, the training will start again! One of the boys hockey players warned her.

-I have to go back to training, I'll see you later at the party?

-Of course!

She winked at Webby, put on her helmet again, and returned to the field. Webby celebrated internally and as she walked out of the court where the triplets and Lena waited for her, she hugged them and said:

-I think this is one of the best days of my life!

-You seriously are not exaggerating? Louie asked.

-She's in love Louie, and when a girl is in love nobody holds her! Lena said.

At dusk Fenton donned his social polka-dot shirt, purple pants, and sunglasses. He went to the room where his mother was knitting to pass the time and asked to take a walk in the same place:

-How I am?

-Aww mi pollito looks beautiful, I'll get the camera! She said ignoring her knitting and getting up.

-M'ma, you don't need it. Are you going to stay here or do you want to go to the party with me?

-I'm going to stay here, I'm expecting a friend to watch the eight o'clock novel together. And I have to take advantage of my free time and the worst way is to dance at a party!

-Okay, I love you. Bye! He said hugging her.

-Love you too!

Then she sat down again to wait for Goldie.

Meanwhile, Webby wore a blue polka dot dress with white gloves and a black bow.

-Am I ugly, Lena? She asked if looking in the mirror.

-No, it's not even close to that! Lena said holding her. -It's going to be all right, don't worry!

-Girls, we're going to party! Scrooge said appearing at the door of Lena's bedroom with his 1960s biker style.

-Scrooge? Is it really you? Lena said, noting that he removed the chops.

-Yes, why?

-You don't fool me, Donald, but I like your copy of his voice, very convincing!

-Did someone say my name? Donald said going up to her.

Realizing that the similarity between them was beginning to confuse her, she said:

-... Nevermind, come on!

-And Donald, you promised me you'll sing at the party!

-What? When did I say that?

Scrooge picked up a voice recorder and pressed a button:

-"Donald, you're going to sing at the company's 120-year party, are not you? Yes of course"!

-Okay, I have my hands tied! He said as they all walked toward the car.

Arriving at the party, the first thing Donald did was to look for Fenton in the crowd. Which was what Fenton was doing, too. They met by chance and as usual they gave a very awkward smile.

-Hi! Donald started the conversation.

-Hey ... Wow!

-What?

-You look great in those 60s rocker outfits! He said putting his right hand behind the back of his neck.

-Thanks, you look classy and handsome too!

Fenton blushed at the compliment.

-Thanks!

-And now as the night's special attraction, my nephew Donald will sing a song! Scrooge spoke on the stage.

-Do you sing? Every day surprises me more! Fenton commented.

 

(Okay pretend a piece of that thing the Gyro gave Donald to make his voice intelligible, caught in the vocal chords and gave him the ability to sing in a normal voice.) Everyone cheered and he was forced to take the stage.

-Turn on the music, Dewey! Scrooge ordered.

Dewey turned on the music, but Donald was completely paralyzed on the stage with the microphone in his hand, he was so afraid of all those people staring at him, he was having the famous stage fright.

-I don't want to lose this embarassement! Gyro said watching him while sipping a chocolate shake.

Fenton walked up to him, taking the stage, took his hand and whispered:

-I know you can do it!

-Okay ... Turn the music back on Dewey! Donald said taking a little more courage.

Dewey turned on the music again. He began to sing melodiously, Gyro gaped. Until he was excited and Fenton sang along with him, when they finished, they stared at each other with huge smiles, until they heard the audience repeat:

-Kiss, kiss, kiss...

Donald said taking the microphone to himself again:

-No, no kiss!

-Ahhhhhh! Everyone said disappointed.

Everyone came back to enjoy the party, Fenton whispered into Donald's ear while everyone was distracted:

-Meet me in the lab!

Donald nodded cheerfully and the two of them walked away, not to be suspicious, Donald headed for the elevator while Fenton went down the stairs. Arriving at the lab first because he had gone by elevator, Donald was a little afraid the lab was completely dark, because Gyro was not there.

-Am ... Fenton? Donald called for him.

-I'm here! He said turning on the light that lit the whole laboratory, just as their two hearts lit up as they saw each other.

-You were incredible, I didn't know you sang like that! Donald praised him.

-Yeah, it's kind of a hidden talent of mine. But you stole the stage!

-It was nothing!

They looked at each other again, they did not have blue eyes like some television actress, or green eyes like Goldie's, but they were the rarest common eyes they'd ever seen in a lifetime.

-What are you doing looking at me like that? Fenton asked.

-Just admiring your beauty!

-Stop it. Is making me turn red! He said blushing again and looked away.

Donald grabbed him by the chin so he looked into her eyes again and said:

-You look more beautiful like this!  
Fenton smiled as he stroked his cheek.

-I'm in love with you. Like I've never been for anyone, even though it's only been two days since we met! He declared himself.

-Technically we knew each other, we just didn't interact much!

-It's true! Donald said with a giggle.

-... I'm in love with you, too!

Donald gently touched his cheeks, brought her face close, and their lips touched. Started with small soft kisses, until gradually transform into an intense and passionate kiss.


	6. VI

Meanwhile, Webby watched Gosalyn.

-She looks so beautiful in that pink motorcycle outfit! She said.

He began to play a slow song and the couples joined to dance.

-Why don't you call Gosy to dance? Lena asked her.

-Of course not, and if I get embarrassed and ...

-Go! Lena said pushing her.

Webby bumped into her, she caught sight of her:

-Hi Webby, I finally found you at the party, let's dance! She said taking her to the center of the dance floor.

Gosalyn took her by one hand, put the other around her waist, and began to guide her into the dance. Webby stepped on his foot.

-Oh, sorry Gosalyn!

-Don't worry, it was as if a butterfly landed on my foot!  
She laughed, bowing her head. Lena approached them dancing with Louie, placed both Gosalyn's hands on Webby's waist and both of Webby's hands behind her neck.

-Have fun! She said to pick up Louie in the arms to return to dance.

Gosalyn smiled and shrugged. Webby smiled back and her eyes widened as Gosalyn pulled her closer to herself.

Webby found that day of the party to be the new best day of her life and laid her head on her chest.

Meanwhile, they separated and took the biggest breath they've ever taken in their entire lives.

-Damn lungs that need air! Donald said putting his hand behind the back of his neck.

-Really, but it's not right to do that in the workplace!

-Nothing in the world is more right than this kiss! Donald said putting a lock of his hair back in place and looking sweetly into his eyes.-Let's go back to the party now?

-Okay!

They went together by the lift of intertwined hands. When they arrived back at the party, Scrooge asked:

-Where were you guys?

-We were solving some things and we came together after we met in the hallway! Fenton said.

-Donald, I want to talk to you privately! Gyro said.

-Okay! He said going with Gyro to another place. "What do you want to talk about?" Enjoy that I'm in a good mood!

-Why do you do anything to steal Fenton from me? Every time!

-What are you talking about? I'm not trying to steal anyone from anyone!

-I see, you'll know what you said to him, for you two to disappear together, tell me the truth: Did it happen, or did not something happen between the two of you?

-... No, but I think we love each other!

-Fenton likes me, and i like him long before you!

-Has he ever said that to you?

-No, but it's only a matter of time. It's just you notice the way he looks at me, the way he treat me!

-I'm sorry for my sincerity, Gyro, but I think you're deluding yourself!"

-And how are you so sure he loves you, eh?

-... I just know!

-I'm going to be short and thick now!

-You're always short and thick!

-If you steal Fenton from me, he can say goodbye to his internship here! He said leaving.

Meanwhile, Gloria whispered to Goldie in the movie theater:

-You're right, movies are better than television!

-When i lying for you, don't answer!

They turned their attention to the movie, when they went at once to get some more popcorn, their hands touched. They turned their faces and their eyes met, now everything Goldie felt for her seemed to have reinvigorated.

-You have such beautiful eyes! Gloria said fascinated still more by the beauty of her.

Goldie smiled, knowing that she could no longer avoid her feelings and touched her face. She could be a thief, cheater, hijacker, ambitious, cruel and ruthless, but she followed what her heart said and he told her to stay with her.

-You're beautiful too, and extremely wonderful! She said as she brought her face close to hers and pressed her lips to hers.

Gloria smiled, seeing that after so many years, she was trusting her heart again to someone else.


	7. VII

Goldie was very happy that she knew that love smiled at her once more. But she also knew that if they wanted to be together, one would have to give up their lives.

As she saw that she could not leave the job or her son, Goldie gave up being a thief, right, she loved being a thief too much because she loved gold, but she loved Gloria more.

Meanwhile, at the end of the party ...

-Gosalyn, we have to go now because tomorrow you have class ... Oh, who is your friend? I'm surprised it's not a boy this time! Drake said.

-Dad, this is my friend Webby!

-Oh so you is the famouse Webby, Gosy talk me so much about you. Nice to meet you, miss! He said kissing her hand.

-Nice to meet you, too, sir!

-"Sir" is my old man, you can call me Drake!

-Okay!

-Well, I think we have to go, I really enjoyed seeing you again Webby!

-Let's see each other again at school, I'm sure!

-Yes, you took my cell phone number?

-Yeah, about 5 hours ago!

-Then you are, bye! She said raising her fist and the two made fist bump.

When she was gone, Louie hugged her and asked:

-How do you feel, bro?

-I feel ... I feel like singing her name, Gosalyn, Gosal ...

-Don't overdo it, okay? Dewey said covering her mouth.

Meanwhile, Donald left Fenton at the door of his house.

-It's delivered!

Fenton laughed at the joke he had made and opened the door to leave. When they go out of the car, Fenton asked:

-And now?

-And now we're go together! Donald said holding him by the right hand.

-I liked the idea!

The two hugged each other, and catching them out the window, Gloria left the house going to them.

-Fenton! She said in a tone of disapproval.

He started coughing and Donald said tapping on his back:

-Calm down Fenton, it's going to be all right!

-What's going on here? She asked in fury.

-He's choking, Mrs. Cabrera, I just tried to help!

-Is everything okay Pollito? Breathe, my sweetheart. Put your arms up! She said raising his arms.

-All right, I'm fine now M'ma!

-It's all right? You need to be more careful!

-But if it was not Donald, I'd be bad until now!

-I know! She said giving Donald a look of mistrust.-I'll get you a glass of water, wait for me here! She said entering the house again.

-Did you see the look she gave me? Donald said.

-Yes, my m'ma is like that, with everyone who tries to approach me with romantic intentions, but don't worry, you will end up winning her, you already won me!

-And I think it was one of the greatest victories of my life!

Meanwhile, Goldie was again at the mysterious gate, the person appeared and before he asked her she had the password, she showed her ring.

-Long live to gold!

He opened the door and she entered quickly, so it is finally revealed to the reader that she is part of a secret sect of thieves who love gold.

Arriving at her seat, she sat down and the leader, who was the oldest in the sect, asked:

-Sister Goldie, tell us your motive for invoking this meeting!

-Well, I called this meeting to say that ... I'm out! She said removing the ring from her finger and tossing it to the floor.

All the other members were amazed.

-Sister Goldie, explain yourself! The leader said indignantly.

-You heard me well, I don't want to know about sect, or robbery. I don't want this life anymore!

-Oh, I know, it's that woman making her head, I just use the gun again and you forget about her! She said taking the weapon she used on Goldie so she would completely forget what she felt romantically for Gloria.

-I don't want to forget her, I just want to never have to leave her side and for that, I have to make sacrifices!

-You made a promise never to abandon your gold-loving sisters!

-A pity, I will not give up what I feel for anyone else, have a good time, venerating something that would not do the same for you! She said turning and walking away.

-Oh yes? But it will not stay that way. Does anybody have the police number?

-On here! One of them said giving her a small paper.

Meanwhile, Gyro repaired the drone that Scrooge used to convict Donald's former abusive boss and said before giving an evil laugh:

-I want to see the little happy couple get together now!


	8. VIII

The next day, Gyro came to work.

-Miss O'Brien!

Seeing him, Rebecca instantly drew attention from her cell phone.

-Yes, Gyro? Or would you rather I call you Doctor Gearloose?

-Yes if you want, I wanted to talk to you!

-About what? She asked excitedly.

-I want you to help me win Fenton. You're his friend, right?

Instantly, she changed her expression. She scratched her throat and said:

-Of course!

-So at the end of the job, meet me at the lab!

-Okay!

Rebecca loved Fenton and Donald together, but that was the only way she could be close to who she loved. They both confided in her the secret that they were already together, but even so she would not tell.

She was in love, but she never cared so much for a love, over a friendship. Meanwhile, Donald arrived, walked over to Rebecca and made fist bump with her. When he saw Gyro, he greeted it as dryly as possible.

-Gyro!

-The boss's nephew!

Time skip:

In the lab before Fenton arrived, he called the drone.

-Doctor Gearloose, ready for another day at work. Do you have what for me today?

He came up to him with a clipboard:

-We will see...

He let the clipboard fall to the floor and with distraction, pulled him close and kissed him. With that, the drone stopped recording in Fenton's reaction.

He pushed it and said,

-You are crazy? I'm a committed man!

-But you never said that to me!

-Don't ever do that again!

-Okay! He said saving the drone recording and sending in an E-mail to Donald.

Meanwhile, he was walking to Money Bin to dump coins when his cell phone vibrated. He stopped and opened the screen seeing that he had a new email for him.

He opened it and as he watched the video, he felt he was getting angry and pressed his cell phone until the screen cracked.

-Hi corazón! Fenton said, placing the hand on his shoulder.

-Don't come with "corazón" for me! He screamed in anger and jealousy.

-What happened? He asked innocently without knowing the Gyro plots.

-That happened! He said showing the video.

-Mi alma, I can explain ...

-You don't have anything else to explain! He said walking away.

-Wait, Donald!

-You're playing with us, aren't you?

-Of course not, that was a frame, I didn't know anything!

-It was Gyro, it sure was Gyro!

-I didn't do it, I swear!

-But you kissed him, didn't you? Speak the truth Fenton, you're loving this story of the two of us liking you. Then kiss one, then kiss the other ...

-That's not what you're thinking, you know me enough to know that I'm in love with just you!

-I'm beginning to think I don't know!

-Guys, are you fighting? What's going on here? Gyro asked them.

-It's not happening anything! Donald answered rudely.

-Were you angry over the kiss?

He raised his fist, but lowered it with another hand and moved away.

-What gave in him? He asked Fenton, but he ran after Donald.

-Stayed in a vacuum, my friend? Mark Beaks asked him.

-Don't fill my patience, Mark!

-I think you have to give up the brat at once, he really does love your boss's nephew!

Meanwhile, Goldie and Gloria were talking to learn more about each other:

-So you have a son? No way!

-Yes he may already be 21, but will always be mi pequeño niño!

-And he already introduced you to some girlfriend?

-No, to tell you the truth, he never showed interest in women in his life!

-Oh, so he likes ...

-He does not like anyone." No one is going to steal my Pollito from me!

Goldie sighed and hugged her:

-Once, my father told me a phrase that made me reflect a lot!

-What?

-"We create our children for the world and not for ourselves"!

The phrase made Gloria very thoughtful indeed.

Meanwhile, they left Money Bin to talk after Donald got calmer, which took a good few hours.

-So the Gyro is blackmailing you so you will not stay with me?

-Yes, that's it. I don't want you to miss this internship, it's very important for you to be whatever you want to be. I think it will be better if ...

-Not continue the sentence!

-But Fenton ...

-I already know what you were going to say, that we'd better get away from each other to avoid any problem. Did I right?

-... Yeah!

-Look Donald, the internship is very important to me, but neither you nor I can let it enter into what we feel!

-As well as our significant age difference?

-Exactly. Let's find a way to fix everything. I'm willing to face anything so we can stay together! Fenton said looking him in the eye and bringing his face close.

-Fenton ... We're in public!

-Great! He said before kissing him on the lips.


	9. IX

The next day, the sect leader, Joaquina, called the Duckburg police because she knew that Goldie would always go there to visit the woman who made her want to deviate from the bad way, and who answered was Gloria:

-Hello?

-I'd like to report a thief!

-What? First, what's your name?

-I'm an anonymous!

-Okay, I need the name of this thief!

-... Goldie O'Gilt!

Gloria was astonished, the first thing that crossed her mind, was that Goldie took advantage that she was completely in love with her to dodge the police.

-... Okay, the competent police authorities will solve and we will put this thief in his place: In jail, where is she?

-It's your girlfriend!

She gasped in surprise at how much he knew of so many details of her life.

-Okay!

-And one more thing, she lives in Dawson. I'm sure she'll be hiding there, thanks! She said, hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile, Fenton asked as he and Donald walked together along the beach, because that day was Duckburg's 200th birthday, which was a city holiday.

-What if your nephews don't like me?

-Fenton!

-I'm serious!

-My boys love Gizmoduck, I'm sure they'll like you!

-Uncle Donald! They listened to Dewey screaming and turned to see them running as they took off their blouse, leaving only their swim trunks to spend the day at the beach.

-Huey, Dewey, Louie, this is Fenton!

-Hi! All three said at the same time.

-Nice to meet you! Fenton greeted them timidly.

-So let's start the questions, how long have you known our uncle? Huey asked, picking up a notepad and a pen.

-An ... We already met, we just did not interact much! He said as Huey noted.

-Okay, now tell me how old you are, blood type, favorite TV show ...

-Huey relax, doesn't scare him! Dewey said taking his notepad.-Forgive our nerdy brother Uncle Donald's boyfriend, but we're on the beach, what are we doing in the sand? He said as he ran toward the water.

-Wait, younger man. Before entering the sea, have to pass the sunscreen! Donald screamed.

-Ahh! He groaned in annoyance as he walked back to them and Donald passed sunblock on his cheeks.

Fenton smiled as he watched his father's instinct for the boys.

Meanwhile, Webby, Lena, and Gosalyn were playing in the pool.

-That once I swam 4 times coming back and going in that pool without stopping! Webby said stretching to impress Gosalyn.

-Really? Gosalyn said sitting down on the edge of the pool.-Can you do a demonstration for me?

-Yeah, wait what?

-Yeah Webby, do the demonstration for her! Lena said.

-It doesn't need if you don't want ...

-No, I can! She said diving and trying to swim to either side of the pool.

But in the third time, she felt a huge pain in her calf, which was a cramp. Immediately she sank into the pool.

-Webby! Gosalyn screamed, his first instinct, to leap into the pool to save her.

Bringing her back to the edge of the pool, she asked:

-Why did you do that, could not you?

-I just wanted to impress you. You're so incredible in sports and I ... She said between a cough and another.

-Webby, you're amazing in so many other things. I'll always adore you for being different from the other girls and boys I've ever met. You don't have to impress me, for it has impressed me since the first second when I saw you beating one of the school lockers!

-He was looking at me with a cheeky face! She said blushing.

Gosalyn kissed her in the lips for the first time.

-Awww so cute. Make me sick! Lena said.

They laughed as they parted.

Time skip:

Gloria knew that Goldie was going to visit her once more that day, and even with great regret at having to pluck her true love with a pistol, she had no choice.

She heard the door being knocked and answered.

-Good night honey! Goldie said kissing her temple.

-Good evening!

She came in and asked:

-What happened to your mood today? Is there anything programmed for us to do?

She lifted her pistol toward her, who was surprised.

-You're going to jail, bandit! Each of those pronounced words was as if she were stabbed in the heart.

-Gloria...

-So that's what you are: A thief! She said as tears poured from her eyes. -You only used me all this time!

-Of course not ... I really wanted to get out of the life I lived, because I wanted to live in peace with you. I really fell in love with you. Do you believe in me?

Gloria lowered her pistol slowly, knowing she couldn't do that to her. Goldie kissed her lips softly and said:

-Come with me!

-To where?

-Far away, in a place where they will never meet us and we can be together!

-... You don't understand ... I can't leave my job, my son and all other things!

-I understand, so I stay!

-No, they will put you in jail if you stay here ... You have to go far, your house in Dawson isn't safer either! She said as she stroked her face, feeling it was the last time she would do that.-It's the best for both of us!

Also shedding tears in her eyes, Goldie hugged her tightly and said:

-I love you so much!

-I love you so much too!

-I'll never forget you!

-Me too, go soon, as much as I didn't want this happening! Gloria said sadly looking at her eyes.

Goldie sighed sadly walking to the door. She took one last look at her and said:

-Goodbye ... Gloria!

-Goodbye ... Goldie!

She was gone, Gloria lay down on the couch and collapsed into even more tears, she didn't understand why she couldn't get a person to love her forever.


	10. X

Meanwhile, Gyro asked Rebecca:

-You just want to have ice cream to help me separate those two?

-Yes, I'm not a very ambitious person!

-Okay, as I was saying, I have one more plan ...

Before he finished the sentence, she dirtying his cheek.

-Oh yes? He said dirtying her forehead.

She laughed and he asked himself:

-What did I do?

-You fought back, just like I'm going to do now! She said repeating what she did, but what on the other cheek.

Meanwhile, Gloria walked to the police station, where the cops hoped she was with Goldie seized.

-Cabrera, you better explain! The chief of police said.

-Okay, I could not apprehend her. She ran away at the last moment!

-You know excuses like these are unacceptable, so I will not have a choice except ...

-I'm fired? All right! She said taking off her badge and putting it on the table, as if she cared nothing more.-Good! Then she turned and walked back to her house.

Meanwhile, they were coming back from the beach by car.

-So what did you think of him? He asked his nephews.

-He's cool, if you're happy with him, make us happy too! Huey said.

The traffic signal opened and everyone stopped to wait for the signal to close again, except for it. Donald passed by and saw the open signal, accelerated, she looked to the side and tried to run from the car, but it was late and her body was hit by the car crash.

-Oh no, I stumbled somebody, stay here boys! Donald ordered as he and Fenton went out to help.

When he saw his mother unconscious and her head bleeding, Fenton went into deep despair.

-Mama, wake up... No... Please don't leave me! He said holding her as tightly as possible as tears poured from his eyes.

Donald put his head on her chest and listened to her heart beating:

-Calm down, Fenton, she's alive, but we have to get her to the hospital now! He said taking her in his arms and leading her into the car.

Time skip:

After many agonizing hours in the hospital, the doctor responsible for her finally gave the news:

-Parents of Glory Crackshell- Cabrera?

-Here ... How is my mom, Doctor?

-... I can't lie, the blow to the head was very serious. She's in a coma!

-No, I can't lose my mom. She's the only family I have!

-Calm down sweetie, it's going to be okay! Donald said holding him as tightly as he could.

-She's going to be in watching and let's see if she reacts. It may take a while, I suggest you two go home to rest!

-No, I can't leave my mother!

-The hospital will tell you as soon as possible if anything happens. You can go easy, boy!

-... Okay!

-I'll take you to my house!

-But will not it be a nuisance to your uncle?

-Of course not, I will not leave you alone, even more in a situation like this!

Fenton gave a small smile and hugged him again. Arriving at McDuck Manor with the boys on their lap sleeping, Scrooge ran to them and asked:

-What happened, lad?

-Fenton's mother was run over!

He gasped.

-What a horrible thing, do you need anything?

-Well, Mr. McDuck, I'm going to need a loan, but I promise that when I can, I'll pay everything back ...

-No, I caused the car incident, so I'll take responsibility for the hospital expenses, I insist! Donald said.

-Thanks!

-And Fenton can sleep here tonight? I don't want him to be alone tonight!

-But you don't have to if you do not want to, I don't want to be an inconvenience ...

-Of course he can, I'll ask Beakley to clean one of the bedrooms! He said retiring.

After put the boys in the bed, he couldn't sleep, so Donald sat in a chair by the bed and took his hand.

-Don't go to sleep?

-I'm very worried about my mother going to bed. Is she going to be okay?

-... I don't know, but we have to keep our faith that everything will be fine!

Fenton admired Donald's realism. He was sure that if it was Launchpad he would say that his mother would be good soon, which had a 50% chance of not happening. Until after many bouts of crying and pain every five minutes, he finally slept at 5 in the morning.

Scrooge always woke involuntarily at five in the morning to drink water, as he walked through one of the corridors, he saw the door open, the light on and went there, finding him sleeping peacefully, while Donald slept with his head resting on the bed still holding the hand always entwined with his.

Donald and Fenton didn't need to confirm in words that the two were together and completely in love with each other for Scrooge, because the actions spoke for themselves.

-Ah, young love! He said with a big smile, turning off the light and closing the door slowly so as not to wake them.


	11. XI

8 months later ...

They went back to the hospital for Fenton to talk to his mother, she could or couldn't hear him, but he missed her too much.

-I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be right back, okay? Donald warned him.

-Okay! He said entering the room.

He knelt beside his mother's bed and began to speak as he took her hand:

-Hi mama, you've been like this for a long time, right? But ... We all really miss you, even Donald, even though you almost killed him with your looks. If you sent me at least a sign that you are still here and not with God!

He buried his head in the mattress and cried, until he felt a squeeze in his hand. He got up and saw her open his eyes slowly.

-Pollito?

-Mama! He said getting up and hugging her.-I missed you so much and I was so worried!

-No more, my love. For how many days did I sleep?

-You've been in a coma for eight months, but now it's okay!

-8 months is that long, did they cut off any part of my body?

-No, so far it seems that everything was fine after the accident, which is a miracle, blessed virgin of Guadalupe!

-Yes, but I woke up in the future, have you invented the car that flies?

-Mom, you've been in a coma for 8 months, not 80 years!

-Okay! She said before she giggled. -Just a little thing: Who hit me?

-Excuse! Donald said entering the room with Scrooge.-Mrs. Cabrera, I was the one who hit you!

-I knew it, i knew it. What did my son see in you to make friendship with you?

-I'm sorry for what happened, but it was your fault for not letting the sign close to cross the street!

-It's true, Mama. You have to pay more attention to the traffic rules, you're a cop!

-Actually, I was. But I'm going to sue you and you're going to have to pay all the damages from that hospital here!

-Mama, he paid for everything!

-Yes, but how did it get my son to live without me working? He must have prostituted himself, my little baby ...

-No mama, I didn't do that!

-I think you all should leave while I explain everything and talk to her! Scrooge said as the two retired.

Time skip:

She left with he taking her in a wheelchair.

-Are you sure you don't mind taking me in the wheelchair? She asked.

-It's no trouble at all, I'd like to talk to you about your son too!

-He's a good boy, isn't he?

-Yes he is, but he is already a grown lad, he can take care of yourself alone ...

She giggled.

-What? Imagine, Fenton is still a boy... She said before catching them together for the first time.

Her first instinct was to get up from her chair, jump on him and start strangling him.

-Mama, are you crazy? Fenton asked, holding it with Scrooge.-Remember that you just left the coma?

-But it was God, it was God who gave me the strength to save you from this pervert, you're a pervert, I'm going to end your race!

Time skip:

Coming back into the house, they argued.

-I already said that I will not admit your courtship with that little sailor!

-Mama, I'm almost 22!

-But that's no excuse to let you dating with your mother's murderer!

-But you're alive!

-Yes, but I'm almost dead. Son, you're still a youngster, your little flower between your legs is still intact!

-Mama, I'm not a virgin anymore ...

-Ai Díos mío i don't want to hear any more, lalalala ...

-Can you act with maturity? Mama, Donald is the most loyal, loving and dedicated person I've ever met, he helped me take care of you all those months in the hospital!

-But if he was such a good lad, he would introduce me to his family!

-But you were in a coma!

-That's no excuse!

-Yes it is!

-Yes, because if he really loved you he introduced me to his family, I already said that I will not admit it, you can do what you want, nothing will change my mind! She said walking and walking away from him.

-Mama, Donald's already set dinner for us in his house!

-Scrooge McDuck invited me to dinner at his house? She said turning and turning toward him.

-Yes, he invited, you accept?

-Hmmm I don't know, I have to think, I do not want to be easy to handle for this little sailor!

-Then you can unlock Donald from the dispensary?

-Okay! She said unlocking the door.-Go in discipline with me!

He left the dispensary and kissed her son on the forehead.

-... I remembered the little flower, another time in the dispensary! She said locking him back into the dispensary.

-But Mrs. Cabrera ...

-Don't have "but" with me!

Time skip:

Arriving at McDuck Manor, she said looking around:

-This house is so much more chic than it looked in the magazines I read!

-It is true! Fenton nodded.

-You two arrived, good! Scrooge said down the stairs.-Welcome, Mrs. Cabrera!

-Please, you can call me Gloria!

-Okay Gloria, what a beautiful name!

-Gracias!

-My sweet little pigeon! Fenton said running to Donald.

-My sweet child! He said hugging and kissing him.

-Hey, I'm invisible here? Now I'm the post where the dog urinates? Look the respect with me!

-Mama, give me a break please! He said hugging Donald from behind.

-Why don't you show her the house, Uncle Scrooge?

-I think not, I don't have a whole week to lose to know all this house here!

They both laughed.

-You're very funny, Gloria!

-Answer me another question, I was a bit curious, because there are so many paintings here? There was no money left to build an art gallery to put everything?

Scrooge laughed again, though the question sounded a bit offensive.

-I love your sincerity, everyone who comes into my house only flatters me. It's very annoying, you can see that you are a woman of character, right? I can already imagine where Fenton's fantastic education comes from!

-Yes he pulled his mother and he's back here with the man who will not let go, huh? And speaking of him, do not you think you're too old for my baby?

-I must have plenty of money, because I'm an old man, eh, Fenton?

-An absurd, right?

-But really, why are not you with someone who's 21 years old, but are you dating an old man of almost 34 years?

-Simple: Because I love you!

-Awww!

-That was immensely cute, I almost need to wear a beak denture, but are we having dinner? Scrooge asked.

-Of course! Gloria said.

Time skip:

-You know the Alzheimer's joke? She asked Scrooge.

-No, which?

-Which what?

Everyone at the table laughed and Louie said:

-You're a great joke counter, you'll learn from her, Uncle Scrooge!

-Hey, I'm still here!

-And it was for you to listen!

They laughed again.

-I really like you too because of this: You're a woman of the people, just like me!

-You're just from the people who only travel to places of limousine and these chic automobiles!

They laughed again, but they were interrupted by Donald.

-And taking advantage of our two families gathered here for dinner, I wanted to say something!

He stood up and continued to speak:

-Fenton, I've never met anyone as incredible as you, you're very special to live in this world and that's why I love you!

-Big deal! Gloria said sarcastically.

-Okay, from the first day I saw you, I felt that I could not love another person, so ... He knelt down and opened a small box with an alliance inside.-Fenton Alexander Crackshell-Cabrera, will you marry me?

He covered his beak and his eyes brightened more than a star.

-... I don't even know what to say!

-How about "yes"?

-Yes, of course I want to! He said getting up and hugging him.

Everyone applauded and Scrooge said:

-I'll give the wedding party!

-No, the groom's mother has to pay for everything, it's going to be a simple ceremony, but...

-Mama, you were fired from the police, do you remember?

-Don't be for this, Gloria, would you like to be hired as my personal bodyguard?

-... I? She said in disbelief.

-Of course!

-Woo-hoo! She celebrated.


	12. XII

After celebrating, Scrooge realized that his new bodyguard was looking thoughtful and asked:

-Gloria? What happened?

-Nothing, it seems that it was yesterday that I taught him to talk, to walk and today he finished college a short time ago and is engaged!

-Normal with all the parents, it seems like it was yesterday that one of my sisters introduced me to my nephews. They took me out of the loneliness that I had been living for a long time!

-How much time? She asked.

-... I don't think you want to know!

-Okay! She said with a giggle.

-But you do not think you should apologize to Donald?

-Hmmm I'll try! She said getting up from her chair.-I got up to say a few words. My son, if you are happy marrying this little sailor ...

-Gloria! Scrooge said.

-Okay, I'll rephrase. If you're happy marrying this not-so-young lad who practically killed me ...

-Gloria, we've talked about this!

-Okay I'll reformulate again, if this marriage will make you happy my son, it will make me happy too!

-Muchas gracias Mama! Fenton said hugging his mother.

-Let's celebrate and we have to prepare for the blackening of the grooms! Scrooge announced.

-What is it? Gloria asked.

-A tradition of marriage from my country, let's all go there, because if we do this here in Calisota, everyone will find it a bit bizarre!

-Traditions of Scotland are very important to my uncle, but you do not have to accept them if you do not want to! Donald told Fenton.

-And miss this opportunity to travel abroad? No way!

-And you have to take pictures and tell me how it's there! Gloria said.

-I was thinking of taking you along!

-Same? I will travel by plane?

-I think so!

-Ah thank you very much, boss! She said hugging him tightly until they heard a crack.

-All right, I think I broke something!

-Oh no! She said letting go.-I'm sorry for ...

-Gotcha!

They both laughed.

Time skip:

She was having an overdose of euphoria running all over the plane, like she was an 8-year-old after she knew she was going to Disneyland.

-Sorry about my mother, she's never been on a plane before!

-No problem! He said looking at her as she looked out the window.

Arriving at McDuck Castle, he hugged the parents and his mother asked:

-So? What brings you here, son?

-I wanted...

-Oh you're finally married, she's so beautiful, welcome to the Clan McDuck! She said walking to Gloria and holding her by the hands.

The two blushed and Gloria said:

-Uh ... Mrs. McDuck, I'm not ...

-No mommy, you got confused! He continued.-We're here because the

wedding traditions...

-Wedding traditions? Fergus, go get the kilts!

-Okay! He said running into the castle.

-No, it's just blackening, okay?

-Okay!

-And what is this blackening? Fenton asked Donald.-Am I going to like it?

-You will find out!

-No, I will not like it at all! Fenton said as he and Donald were tied together with ropes by the boys running around them.

Scrooge had a bucket of paint, the triplets with eggs, Gloria with a sack of wheat flour, Webby with a can of fish oil, Lena with a bag of rotten guts and Downy with lard.

-Prepare, aim, now! Fergus said with a whistle.

They began to be bombarded with the disgusting substances until they were completely dirty.

-Is it over yet? Fenton asked, taking the excess egg out of his hair.

-Not yet, now is the time to stroll through the city!

-What? He asked incredulously.

-It's to introduce your engagement to society, dear! Downy said.-Bring the wagon!

Fergus took the wagon to them and watching the horses, Lena was excited and asked:

-Can I walk on one of the horses?

-Of course! Scrooge said helping her up onto one of the horses.

-Thanks dad!

Gloria watched their interaction affectionately.

-Everybody's going up here! Fergus said holding the reins.

Gloria put her hand on her head and Fenton asked,

-Mama, are you okay?

-Yes, it's just a headache that popped up all of a sudden!

-I'll give you medicine and keep you company while they go, okay?

Downy said.

-But you're not going with them?

-I can't leave you here alone, and I've followed many blackenings in my life!

-Okay! She said as they entered the castle.

As they passed through Glasgow, the people around clapped their hands and congratulated them, while the two of them waited for the trajectory back home to take a shower.

As they returned to the castle, Fenton went into the living room and asked,

-How are you, Mama?

-I'm feeling great after I've taken the drug, but Mrs. McDuck still thinks I'm bad! She said as she lay on the couch.

-You have to rest!

-Mommy, stop it. You can stand up Gloria! Scrooge said.

-Thank you for taking care of me!

-It's no problem, my dear!

-Well, since you're feeling better, you want me to take you to see the city?

-Ok, Pollito, go take a shower!

-Okay, where are the toilets, Mrs. McDuck?

-I show! She said leading them through the castle.

Time skip:

Walking through the city, he asked:

-What do you think of my hometown?

-Very pretty, it sure is a lot nicer than the place where I was born!

-Don't say that, we both belong to different countries and cultures and that makes us special on our ways!

-You're right! She said with a smile.

Glomgold slowly approached him with a knife, but Gloria surprised him and pinned him by putting his arm behind his back.-Get away from my boss!

-Okay okay okay, now let me go, it's starting to hurt!

She released him and he ran away.

-This time I could not see him, I think you saved my life!

-It's just my job, you're welcome!


	13. XIII

As the two continued to walk through the city, a couple holding hands and casting passionate glances at each other, passed them. Remembering the brief but intense romance she had with Goldie, the expression on Gloria's face suddenly changed. Scrooge watched her and realized. He was practically the decipherer of her feelings.

-What happened, Gloria?

-Nothing happened! She said holding tears of sadness with a lump in her throat.

-I know you, let's talk. I'm your boss, but I'd love to be your friend too! He said sitting on a pew bench that lay around.-You can unburden, I'm not your boss now, I'm your friend!

She took a long breath and began to tell:

-Okay ... First, when I turned 16 I met a college student in Cuba, I fell in love with him, he said he was in love with me too. After knowing that I was pregnant, he broke up with me, knowing this, I was expelled from the house and I migrated to Calisota!

-What a horrible thing! He exclaimed. -I don't know why you don't cry while you're counting! He said putting his comforting hand on her shoulder.

-I've shed so many tears in my life. I've gotten used to it, and after that loving disappointment, I haven't lovingly connected with someone for 37 years. Until one day I met a blonde woman, she was beautiful, sweet and intelligent, but we had to move away from each other, and I felt that this time I would have someone to love forever!

Tears began to roll through her eyes, she quickly wiped the tears as if nothing happened and said:

-I'm sorry, I didn't want to be so dramatic!

-No problem, come here! He said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. Feeling secure in his arms, she wept on his shoulder.

When they parted, Scrooge didn't care if her shoulder was totally soaked with tears, he wiped her tears with a handkerchief, he looked into her eyes and asked:

-Are you feeling better now?

-Snif, of course. Gracias for consoling me!

-Whenever you want comfort, I'll be here!

She smiled a little and they looked at each other sweetly. As she looked around, she realized that there were stars in the sky, the moon lit with her own light and the poles connected to illuminate the path of whoever passed by.

-Is it night yet? She asked confused because the night came quickly.

-It seems so. Here we have a time zone, now let's go back to the castle because everyone should be having dinner already! He said getting up and reaching for her.

She put her hand under his and rose from the bench and the two walked hand in hand back to the castle. Time skip:

After dinner, they sat in the living room to Downy tell mythological stories from Ireland where she was born (P.S.: I unmasked you Disney, why didn't you get an Irish actress to dub her? Because she's Irish and not Scottish. Where's your "right representativity" now? You lie, you liiiiiiiiee *invader Zim*):

-Today I'll tell you the story of Dearg-Due!

They lay on the cushions scattered on the floor to listen to the story as Donald lay on her lap, he missed being close to his grandmother.

-And what is this creature? Huey asked.

-It's a creature that seduces men and drains their blood!

-Is not that too scary for the kids, Grandma? Donald asked.

-Nah, all these stories I've heard since I was a duckling!

-Okay!

-According to legend, she was a very pretty woman who fell in love with a peasant, as she was from a wealthy family, her father didn't accept her love at all!

-What an evil father. Sound familiar, mama? Fenton asked.

-Wouldn't I ever get to the extreme of what it looks like he's going to take in this story. Right, Mrs. McDuck?

-Indeed, and you can just call me Downy!

-Okay, Downy. You can proceed!

-Her father forced her to marry another rich man who treated her very badly, not holding the life she lived, she committed suicide!

Everyone gasped in surprise at the girl's fate.

-She was buried beside a tree in Waterford and one night, she rose from her grave and to take revenge on her father and husband, drained their blood until they fell dead. Now once a year, she uses her beauty to seduce men to bring them to death!

-I don't know why, if she ever took revenge, why did she continue to attack innocent people? Donald asked.

-Good question and I don't know, only told me when I was very small, but it's just stories! She said before putting out the candle.-Bedtime!

-But it's still 10 o'clock! Louie said watching the hours on her cell phone.

-I even let you stay up late for being Saturday!

-You don't want to sleep because you're afraid of Dearg-Due! Dewey hinted.

-Only fearfuls are afraid!

Huey, who was already asleep, began to snore.

-Aaahhh Dearg-Due! He yelled in fright jumping in Fenton's lap.

Dewey laughed hysterically.

-Dewey stop laughing loudly, will wake up your brother! Donald said taking Huey in the arms to take him to the bed.

When everyone was asleep, Donald asked Fenton who was in the next bed:

-Fenton, are you awake? He asked whispering.

-Yes, I can not sleep at all!

He got up and lay down by Fenton's side.

-I think you can sleep now, eh?

-Are you sure it's all right to do that? My mom can catch us!

-She's not going! He said caressing his face before kissing him and pulling him closer to his body.

-Donald, at your grandparents' house, no!

-It's a huge castle, nobody will know!

Fenton smiled and simply let himself go.


	14. XIV

The next day, Fenton woke up and smiled as he watched his beloved sleep peacefully in his arms. Donald awoke feeling his beloved kiss him softly on the forehead.

-Every day you wake up more gorgeous! He smiled as he ran his hand through Fenton's hair.

-Stop, if my mother caught us like that, she'll cut your neck off! He said in concern, but he could not hide his smile. What could he do? Donald was causing these behaviors in him.

-I'll take the risk! Donald answered carefree.

-Fenton, chamaco! Gloria called as she knocked on the door unceasingly.

-Ah phooey! The two ducks said at the same time with wide eyes.

-Hurry, get dressed! Fenton whispered as he threw the blouse at him.

When they dressed, they opened the door.

-Good morning Mama, did you sleep well? Fenton asked, trying to act normally and failing miserably.

-Good morning, suegrita! Donald greeted her, trying to force a smile.

-... Do you think I have no ears? I slept on the side!

The two of them blushed intensely..

-Mama, I can explain ...

She shook her head with a smile and said:

-You don't have to explain anything to me, Pollito. I know what it's like to lose the special person and I can not let that happen to anyone else, especially you, Fenton!

-So our marriage has your blessing? Donald asked.

-Yes, yernito! She nodded.

-Finally! Fenton shouted euphorically, hugging the two of them as the three of them jumped together.

-Wow what joy is this? Scrooge asked going up to them after being awakened by the cheers of euphoria.

-My mother gave us her blessing! Fenton announced cheerfully.

-AAAHHH! He screamed at them and joined in the hug.-I'm so happy for you, how beautiful!

Upon returning to Duckburg on another day's work, Gyro greeted Fenton cheerfully:

-Good morning Fenton!

-... Are you having a bad time? Fenton asked, noting Gyro's cheerful demeanor.

-What, otherwise I wouldn't come to work!

-Then may I know the reason for such joy?

-Nothing, just a little ray of joy that came into my life. And enjoying myself, I liked you, but I spent so much time talking to Rebecca and I had not noticed that we have so much in common. She's so smart!

-I'm so happy for the two of you, did you know that she had been a crush on you for a long time?

-I don't think even a blind man and a deaf person would miss it!

They both laughed.

-And now that we're all well, are you coming to our wedding next month?

-Of course, congratulations to you and to Donald!

-Gracias! He replied with a smile.

-Let's work now?

-Yes! Fenton said as they walked back down to the lab.

Time skip:

Arriving from the work, Fenton and Donald went to choose their wedding suits. Fenton left the dressing room in a white suit:

-How I am? I think this is the suit! He said looking at himself in the mirror.

-Oh, my baby! Gloria said crying as she hugged him.

-Mama, why are you crying again? It's the twentieth suit I experience and every time I wear one, you start crying!

-It's that you're too gorgeous, it's gotta be this, this is fabulous!

-Are you sure?

-Of course, you were born to be in that suit! She praised him.

-Donald, my love, I want to see you!

He came out in a brown suit and asked:

-How I am?

-A vision of duck! Fenton praised him holding his hands.

-Awww you look beautiful too! He said.-I choose this one then!

When they left to go back home ...

-I saw that before all marriages have a bachelor party, I'm going to have a bachelor party, sweetie? He asked Donald.

-No!

-But you did not even think!

-I've thought that much before!

-I can't have a bachelor party?

-Na na ni na no!

-But what if my friends want to give me a bachelor party?

-They throw the party and send a photo!

-Ah, but it's going to be the only chance the Launchpad will have to see a stripper!

-Ah Donald please let me see a stripper! Launchpad said.

-Let me think, hmmm .... No!

-Yeah Launchpad, there's no way!

-Can I give to Fenton a bachelor party without Fenton?

-Yes!

-Woo-hoo! He celebrated taking his hands off the wheel.

-Launchpad, hands on the wheel! The three of them shouted at the same time.

-Okay! He said putting his hands back on the wheel.

-But you'll pay for the party! Fenton said.

-Oh, then no! He said and they both laughed.


	15. XV

1 month later...

-Finally our big day has come, but I still don't understand why we can't see each other! Donald told Fenton while the two were being separated by a divider.

-My mother said that it is bad luck for the groom and the groom to see each other before the wedding! Fenton said while putting a diadem on Webby's head.

-Your mother and her superstitions, I still love her! Donald said as he straightened his nephews' ties.

-I'm finished, you look immeasurably beautiful!

-Thanks, but I think this dress is too buffy! Webby said as she picked up the basket with flowers.

-I'll see you at the altar, I love you! Donald said as he walked down the stairs along with the kids.

-Love you too! Fenton shouted back.

-Are everyone ready? Scrooge asked.

-Yes, but are not we going with Gloria? Dewey asked as he undid the knot of his tie.

-Yes, I'm waiting for her to arrive!

The doorbell rang and he ran quickly to the door.

-Uhhhhh! The kids said to tease him.

-Stop that, otherwise I'll lower your allowances even more! He warned her and suddenly they all stopped.

He opened the door and found the most beautiful thing he had seen in 130 years.

She had a long red dress and her hair was smooth and down to the middle of her back with a rose decorating him.

-You look so beautiful ... That i don't even have the words to describe you! He said even more hypnotized by her.

She smiled shyly.

-Ah, stop, finally the abandoned eyeliner that has been there in my house served for something. And how is my Fenton?

-He didn't let us see each other, but he's beautiful in the same way! Donald said.

-I'll go first with Donald and when we get there, Launchpad will take you and Fenton in the limusine, okay?

-With Launchpad? Then I smoothed my hair for nothing?

-You're right, you're going with us then!

Time skip:

When Gloria heard a car crashing behind Donald's car, she knew that Fenton had arrived. Webby came in throwing the flowers on the floor, everyone also found it lovely.

Fenton left and straightened the feathers of his head, his mother came to him and asked:

-Today is your day, Pollito, are you nervous?

-I can't explain what I'm feeling, I just know I like it. I can't stop smiling, i'll finally marry with the man of my life!

-That's called an overdose of joy, let's go?

-Let's go! He said entangling his arm in hers.

The two of them walked through the vast hallway of the seats toward the altar. Seeing Fenton, Donald could not contain his tears of joy and commented:

-I am the happiest duck in the world, Uncle Scrooge!

-I can imagine your happiness, lad! Scrooge replied smiling.

He reached the altar and Scrooge and Gloria sat in the seats next to each other. The judge of peace began to pronounce the words:

-Relatives, dear friends, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Fenton and Donald, who feel such a great and strong love for each other, that they have decided to unite in sacred matrimony. Time for wedding vows!

Donald opened the paper and began to speak the words that were written:

-I never imagined that I would be here today, now my life will finally be complete. I've been to many relationships, but it's just you, my little sweet child (it's the nickname he gave to Fenton after hearing from so many people that he was just a baby close to him), the love of my life, from the moment that I met you, I can't imagine my life without you!

The tears came down again from his eyes, no matter how hard he tried not to cry.

Tears streamed down Louie's face.

-Louie, are you crying? Huey asked.

-No, it's just a speck in my eye! He lied while covering his eyes.

-Take it! Huey said giving him a handkerchief and he blew his nose.

-Thanks brother!

-Since the first time we met ...

-From the first bump into! Donald added with a smile.

-Yes, from the first bump into between us, I knew my life would never be the same again. People can find that was cast only three days begin a relationship for life, but it was because I was sure that I love you very much and want to spend the rest of my life with you, in joy and in sorrow, in health and in sickness, in wealth and poverty alone, because even death will not separate us!

At that moment, Gloria felt Scrooge entwine her hand in hers, she was surprised and looked at him. They looked at each other and smiled, turning their attention to the ceremony.

-Fenton Alexander Crackshell-Cabrera, do you accept Donald McDuck-Duck as your husband, to love him and respect him for all eternity?

-I accept!

-And you Donald McDuck Duck? Accepts ...

-Yes!

-Let me finish it!

-Oh, okay!

-Do you accept Fenton Alexander Crackshell-Cabrera as your husband, to love and respect him for all eternity?

-Yes!

-Get the alliances! He ordered.

The triplets took the alliances at the same time, because they both knew that they would fight if they chose only one of them to took the alliances. After putting the ring on Fenton, Donald kissed his hand. Them signing the papers, the judge began to speak the final phrases:

-And now for the rights that give me being a peace judge, I declare you two, husband and ... Well, husband. Can kiss...

Fenton pulled and kissed him before he finished the phrase.

-The groom, they're officially married!

Everyone stood up and clapped, mostly members of the McDuck family, since Fenton didn't know many relatives who were not from Cuba in Duckburg.


	16. XVI

At the wedding party, Matilda ran up to Donald and Fenton and hugged them tightly:

-Many congratulations to your marriage, may it last forever!

-Thanks! They said at the same time.

-Mammy, daddy! She said hugging Downy and Fergus.-I missed you both more than anyone else!

-We miss you too, little princess. Do you remember when we called you that? Downy said.

-Yes!

Ludwig was surprised to see her again, his blond hair now white and falling under his shoulders, as if she had been through a snowstorm before arriving at the wedding.

But the blue eyes were the same, the same as the person he chose to love for his whole life, even though he and she had been separated by the marriage between her and another duck.

-... Matilda! He said with the biggest smile in the world.

-Ludwig, where is my hug? She said hugging him.-We have not seen each other for so long!

-Aye, if I may say so, you're so gorgeous as ever! He praised her.

-Thanks! She replied with a smile.

A slow song started playing at the party.

-... Gloria, do you wanna dance? Scrooge asked Gloria.

-Of course! She said as the two of them headed for the dance floor.

-Uh ... Matilda ...

-Do you wanna dance? She asked before Ludwig finished the sentence.

He nodded cheerfully and she pulled him by the hand.

Meanwhile, Gosalyn called her girlfriend to dance:

-Lena, can I rob Webby a little bit just to dance to this song? I'll give her to you later! Gosalyn asked.

-Of course, I stay here playing gooseberry! She said sarcastically with a smile.

-Okay, I'll be right back, best friend! Webby said.

-And I thinki you couldn't look more gorgeous than you already are! She commented, making Webby blush a little.

-Stop this! She said with a shy smile.

Gosalyn took her in his arms and spun her into the air, when she put her on the floor again, Webby asked:

-Why did you do that?

-Because that's what they do in the movies with the princesses and you're my princess, Webby!

Webby smiled and they kissed each other lovingly. Meanwhile, Ludwig asked:

-Have not we seen you for so long, where have you been?

-Around the world learning everything about him, now that this trip is over, I'm back!

-Oh, and where is your husband? I'm sure he'll be jealous when he sees you dancing with me!

-Oh no, I divorced him!

Really?

-Yes, exactly for the reason you told me. He started to choke me after 1 year of marriage!

-Oh, what a pity! It was what he said, but inside he was cheerfully celebrating.

Time skip:

When the dance ended, it was time to throw the jacket (since they had no bouquet of flowers). Fenton got up in a chair and took off his jacket.

-I'm going to throw, 1, 2, 3!

He threw it and Panchito picked it up, he rolled the suit in the air as he shouted:

-Ay, ay, ay I'm screwed if this tradition of marriage is true!

-Ready to get out of here, Mr. Duck? Donald asked, pulling Fenton closer to him.

-Only if you are, Mr. Cabrera! He said as the two left the party without anyone noticing.

Time skip:

Panchito went to Scrooge, Gloria, José, Ludwig and Matilda:

-Hey amigos, did you guys see my hermanito Donald?

-No, what do you want to talk to him for? Gloria asked.

-It's just that I wanted to give some calientes tips about the honeymoon, grrr!

-I don't think you need to! José said.

-Do you think ... Matilda said.

-What? That those two ...

-No, I have an idea: We let them be alone! Gloria said.

-I'm surprised to see you talking this! Scrooge said holding her by the waist.

-Do what? They're already married! She said smiling, putting her hands under his arms.

-I agree, because here among us, I think they already! Ludwig said.

-Already? They all said at the same time.

-Yeah, those two were already with the boiling hormones!

-If you think they already, then they already!

-Gloria, taking advantage that we are on a special occasion, I wanted to tell you something! Scrooge said holding her hands.

-Yes? She asked looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes.-Remember when we first met? I was very boring right?

-Yes, but spending those times with you, I have been realizing that you are a grand woman! He said looking her in the eyes.

-You too!

-Okay, getting straight to the point, I love you ... What I feel for you, I just felt for someone else, that's not worth mentioning, because she must be far away from here. I know you've gone through a lot of bad things in lovemaking, but ... Do you accept me?

She smiled and said:

-Once upon a time, they told me that actions speak more than words. So I'll do it!

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, he smiled and hugged her.

Meanwhile...

-What are you doing? Fenton laughed as Donald picked him up.

-Carrying you like a bride, groom or whatever, I don't want you to tire your beautiful little feet!

He sat on the bed and Donald asked, holding his tie:

-Are you ready, babe?

He swallowed dry and the feathers of his head bristled as if he were a cockatoo.

-Why are you so nervous? It even seems like this is our first time!

-It's technically, while we're married!

-Yes, you're right... I love you so much!

-I love you too, mi amor! Fenton hugged him.-Llévame despacio! He whispered to him.


	17. XVII

Meanwhile...

-And ... Matilda, can I tell you something else? Ludwig asked.

-Of course, we've been talking all this time!

-Only in private!

-Then let's go to that garden there! She said pointing the direction.

They walked into the garden and sat down on a small bench that was there.

-What a beautiful place they chose to be the wedding party!

-Yes, but getting back to the subject ... I ... I ... It was difficult, because it had been in his throat for over 50 years.

She was confused, he sighed and said quickly:

-Because ... Maybe I like you, you can even say that I really like you!

-Do you like me? She asked confused.

-I don't know, is this because what would we do to express our love for the person we love?

-Love?

-You heard me, I love you, I love you, who do you think all these 50 years i has been looking for countless distractions, like graduating from all possible things, becoming the director of a spy league called S.H.U.S.H., but even with all this, you don't get out of my head, I love you and always loved you, from the first time my eyes met your beautiful eyes and from that minute on I live and breathe for you, I always dreamed of the moment to be able to tell you my feelings, hug and kiss you, but I couldn't and now after all these years, I finally tell you!

At that moment, the feelings she felt for him were unearthed.

-... I also have to confess to you that I was confused by the time Goosetave asked me to marry him, maybe because I loved you too, but you started dating with Alice so that's why I married him!

-I did it because you had accepted it, but she didn't even make me forget you, so I didn't stay with her! He said holding her hands.

-... I think now we can be together without any problems! She said with a smile.

-We're not too old for this? I'm going going to the grave in a few years...

-Do you want to stop thinking about the future? For now, let's just think about the present and what we're feeling! She said putting the index finger under his beak.-It's never too late to find love!

If they let themselves be overcome by their emotions, they finally kissed.

-Was it worth waiting all this time? She asked when they parted after what seemed like an eternity, but not enough.

-Completely! He said looking into her eyes and stroking her face.

-Ludwig!

-Yes?

-I love you!

-You said, I love you Matilda!

-Woo-hooo! She screamed and he laughed.

Time skip:

The next day they went back to the marina and Louie asked almost crying:

-You two will coming back, right?

-Sure champ, why wouldn't we go back? We're only going sailing for 6 days! Fenton hugged him.

-What if you get lost and we never see each other again? What if they get stuck in a storm and die?

-Don't worry, when it's time to find home, we know the way (who gets it?) ... Donald!

-Yes sweetie?

-Let's take them with us, I couldn't bear to stay away from these cute things! He said tightening Dewey's cheeks.

-Okay, I don't think I could stand to stay away from them either!

The boys celebrated and Huey said running toward the boat:

-The first person gets the bigger room!

Dewey and Louie ran and Fenton hugged his mother before going:

-Are you sure you're going to be okay?

-Better is impossible! She said as Scrooge hugged her from behind.-I love you Pollito!

-I love you too M'ma, Mr. McDuck, take good care of her!

-Your mother does not need anyone to take care of her anyway so I'll see what I can do, lad! Scrooge replied.

He smiled and got into the boat.

-Ready to sail? Donald asked as he removed the rope attached to the pier.

-Completely ready!

He climbed up to the rudder while Fenton and the boys waved with handkerchiefs (not even those XD movies) to their relatives.


	18. XVIII

Everyone gathered to McDuck Manor to celebrate Webby's 13th birthday. Rebecca arrived and hugged her two best friends in life. They kissed her cheeks at the same time, and Fenton asked:

-Are you okay? Yesterday you passed out on Money Bin and we didn't hear from you again!

-We were very worried! Donald said.

-No need to worry, I'm fine. Actually, I'm feeling very great!

-Well, she has news! Gyro said with the greatest smile of all.

-What news? Donald asked.

-... I'm pregnant! She said, almost having another joy overload.

-Are you two going to be parents? Fenton was surprised by the news.

-Yeah, modesty aside, I'm the one who got him out of that life of work and sleep, work and sleep, work and sleep!

-Don't be convinced by that! He said hugging her.

-Uncle Donald, Uncle Fenton, Juan Miguel smells strange! Dewey said putting the little brown feather duck which they both adopted since he was inside the egg, on Donald's lap.

He sniffed the baby's butt and saw that he needed to change his diaper.

-Wow, I think he made a little surprise ... To P'pa! He said putting Juan Miguel in Fenton's lap.

-P'pa? But I already changed it last time, it's your turn to change the diaper, Donald!

-No, it is not! He said running away.

-Get ready for things like that when you're a dad, Doctor Gearloose!

-You're not going to do things like that with me, are you? He asked Rebecca.

-Of course not, babe! She said as she crossed her fingers and put her arm behind her back.

-Will we change that diaper mi cosita linda? He said as he kissed the baby's face, as he laughing non-stop.

-Ha gotcha, a point for me! Donald said going up to him and scoring a point on the notepad, they're a couple who playing tricks on each other.

-Okay I fell for this, but wait my turn! He said putting the baby on Donald's lap.

-Only if I don't retaliate again! He said kissing him on the lips.

Time skip:

Before singing Happy Birthday to her, Gosalyn slapped a fork in her glass and said holding Webby's hand:

-Guys one minute of your attention, on this festive day, I'd like to say a few words to the most beautiful and wonderful girl I've ever met in my life, Webby!

Everyone applauded and Webby smiled.

-The moment I met you, I chose my way. I'd rather die today or tomorrow, than live to be 100 years old and have not met you, I'd like to put in that statement everything I feel for you, but if I did, we would not get out of here today. I swear at no point in this life, I will not love you, my princess!

-I love you too! She said throwing herself under Gosalyn and kissed her.-Now I'm going to have to write a statement for your 14th birthday next month!

-I hope as long as it! Gosalyn said kissing her again.

-Awwww! Everyone said and applauded.

-Cake's time! Beakley said as he lit the candles on the cake in the form of a mundi map, symbolizing Webby's desire to travel around the world.

-Aww this cake was beautiful, thank you M'ma's Fenton! Webby thanked her with a hug.

-You're welcome, pequeniña!

-And thank you for doing it for free! Scrooge also thanked her.

-No problem!

-You are wonderful! He said hugging her.

-No, you are! She replied.

-No, you are!

-No, you....

-Okay, you two are, now it's time for the birthday's photo! Beakley said as he turned on the camera.

Quickly she ran to the others, who squeezed along with Webby to take the picture.

-Everyone say Woo-hoo!

-Woo-hoo! Everyone said and took the picture.

The End


End file.
